I'd Wait For Life
by Cazzie91
Summary: Kurt's leaving for NYADA and the only way Blaine knows how to deal with it is through singing.


The spotlight was bright. But it called to him, whispering his name through the dust moats that were floating in the beam. With a deep breath, Blaine clicked the play button on the small remote in his hand and the music started, slow and quiet at first, gradually building. He took a breath and began to sing:

_There's a place we used to be  
There's a face that I used to see  
There's a picture with you by my side  
There's a moment that I want to find_

He paused, calming his breathing before continuing. His emotions were quickly getting the better of him and he felt that he needed to finish the song, even if just for himself because somehow it seemed to sum up how he was feeling all at once. He knew Kurt would never hear this. Blaine didn't know how Kurt would react if he saw Blaine's performance if he was being honest. And that scared him more then he cared to admit.

_I don't know where to start  
Or how to begin  
But I know I love you still._

If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life.

Kurt was moving to New York. He'd be there for an entire year before Blaine was out there with him and Blaine was scared that Kurt would find someone better than him. Not that Kurt didn't deserve the very best that the world had to offer, it just worried Blaine that he wasn't good enough and that the year apart would give Kurt the time and space he needed to see that.

A movement to the side of the stage caught his eye and he turned, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw who it was.

Kurt. His Kurt. There were tears in the corners of his eyes and a small, sad smile on his beautiful perfect features. His head cocked to the side, and Blaine took his cue to continue with the song.

Another deep breath.

_There's a voice shouting inside my head  
There's a space on your side of the bed  
There's a hope every time there's a sound  
There's a silence that's playing too loud_

I don't know how you are  
Or how you may be  
But I know I love you still

Kurt stepped out onto the stage and stopped just outside the round of the spotlight that Blaine was stood in. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing with Blaine, his smooth countertenor voice melding to Blaine's deep tenor.

_If you ever turn away  
If you ever change your mind  
If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb  
If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop  
Oh to hold you close tonight  
I'd wait for life._

The backing track continued as Blaine threw himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy and holding him close and tight, burying his face in to his neck and scrunching his eyes shut, trying to hold the tears back.

"That was beautiful, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, his usually soft voice was scratchy with emotion. "I'm sorry that I came in and ruined it."

"You could never ruin anything you sing." Blaine muttered, his breath whispering against the soft spot on Kurt's neck causing a shiver to run down the slim boy's back. "That song seemed to say everything that I wanted to say. Or, _want_ to say rather." Blaine pulled back slightly so that he could look at Kurt's face. "I don't want you to go. Something selfish inside me wants you to flunk out of this year and re-take your senior year so we can graduate together, move to New York together and see everything new together. But then there's this proud part of me that wants you to graduate top of the class and go on to wow NYADA and show them just how good you are, because Kurt, you ARE amazing. You're one of a kind and somehow I'm lucky enough to see all of it." Tears were threatening to spill out now, and not just on him; Kurt looked ready to sob. "Just, when you get there, please don't forget about me. I know you said that we're going to Skype everyday and that I'm coming out whenever I can and you're coming back when you can, but I know that not being able to touch your face every day, to kiss you and tell you how much I love you and watch you blush that lovely shade of rouge is going to get the better of me and as soon as those plane doors close behind you, I'm going to break down. You're taking the better half of me, half of my heart and I want you to look after it. Look after you." Blaine finished, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as his golden eyes swam beneath the tears that had not yet fallen.

Kurt wiped his thumbs under Blaine's eyes and he bent his neck slightly and captured his lips in a soft kiss, a hand coming up to cup Blaine's cheek, his thumb running over the top of Blaine's cheek, catching the tears that continued to fall.

"I'm never going to forget you. I'm leaving the better half of me and half of my heart here with you and I fully expect you to bring it with you when you finish school and come out to New York." Kurt smiled, pulling away from the kiss slightly. "Look after you." Kurt pecked Blaine on the forehead and pulled him back and tighter. "I'm going to Skype you morning and night and you'd better keep your laptop on all the time so I can randomly Skype you if I need you and you're not answering your phone. I'm going to text you all the time and I'm going to get so many credit cards so I can come back every weekend if I don't have a job. You're not going to see me any less. Well, maybe a little less, but I'll still be here." Kurt told him, a smile cracking out on his face. "And if at any point you want to stop, take a break and explore your other options, then I will be supportive and step back. I won't blame you. Just know I'm here for as long as you want me here. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine breathed, kissing Kurt's neck and pulling the small remote out of his pocket. "Let's dance." Blaine scrolled through the songs on his iPod before selecting the perfect one and twirling Kurt out dipping him back as the sounds of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream leaked out of the speakers, a dopey grin on both of their faces.


End file.
